


Deprivation

by knockoutmouse



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Disabled Character, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Headcanon: Henchperson is autistic, Henchperson is called Rory, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: Just some Fernald/Henchperson smut.





	Deprivation

Discovering bondage tape had made Fernald’s life much easier. It was easy to apply and easy to remove, especially given his particular limitations.

And the results were quite satisfactory. Right now, for instance: Rory lay on the bed, squirming helplessly with their wrists bound together above their head, legs spread, each ankle affixed to a bedpost. They were blindfolded and naked, the panties they’d been wearing stuffed into their mouth. They gave a muffled moan, hips jerking involuntarily upwards as the vibrator in their ass continued to hum steadily. 

Fernald grinned. This was going to be fun. 

He trailed one hook over Rory’s chest, circling their breasts, tracing up and down their sides. He couldn’t feel anything, of course, but _they_ could, and shivered at the touch of the cold metal. After teasing them a bit longer, Fernald stepped away to retrieve the next item he needed. Rory twisted in their bonds, seeking more contact, but to no avail. 

Fernald turned on the second, larger vibrator that he now held, and turned it to the highest setting. At the sound, Rory froze, tensing in anticipation. Fernald traced slowly up the insides of their thighs with the toy. He leaned down and kissed their pussy, parting their labia with his tongue and deliberately ignoring their clit, instead focusing on the entrance of their vagina, making sure they were thoroughly wet. Rory cried out as Fernald licked them, writhing, trying in vain to get him to move higher. 

They whimpered in disappointment as Fernald pulled away from them, but gave another cry as he quickly slid the second vibrator into their pussy. 

Fernald moved to the side of the bed and leaned over, kissing Rory on the neck, down their shoulder and chest, his tongue tracing patterns over their breasts, teasing their already-hard nipples. They cried out against the gag. Fernald didn’t know why, but the sound always aroused him immensely. He drew one nipple into his mouth and sucked. Rory arched up off the bed and gave an unintelligible yell as they came.

For a couple of minutes after, Fernald was content to watch rather than participate, giving Rory time to recover. And time to begin whimpering at the overstimulation, to make a futile attempt to struggle before their whimpers rose into moans. 

That’s when he went to the foot of the bed, positioned himself between Rory’s legs, and lowered himself. When his mouth touched them, he could feel the vibrations. They gave another cry when Fernald began to lick their clit with rapid, unmerciful strokes of his tongue. 

They moaned, half in enjoyment and half in protest (or rather, mock protest), hips bucking, the muscles of their thighs tensing, and with a final shout, they came again. 

Fernald turned off both toys and gently slid them out of them. Rory gave a sigh of relief and relaxed a little, still quivering. After a moment, they made a faint sound of discontent and want, straining at their bonds. Fernald positioned himself and entered them, wet and silken, surrounding him. Rory gave a long groan of satisfaction as Fernald eased into them, filling them. They arched their back--insofar as they could, under the circumstances--and shuddered, clenching around him. 

“Oh my God,” breathed Fernald in spite of himself, his determination to keep silent. He had to pause for a moment and calm down if he didn’t want this to be over right away. Rory squirmed in protest as Fernald stilled. He kissed their throat, their breasts, sucking at their nipples again and God, this wasn’t really helping him cool down, and neither were the sounds they were making, the way their hips urged him to move. He surrendered and thrust into them hard and fast, going as long as he could until the sensation and the sound of their cries became too much and brought him to climax. 

After a moment, Fernald disentangled himself from Rory and sat up. He freed their wrists, slid the blindfold from their eyes, the gag from their mouth. 

They blinked up at him, hazy and unfocused, but grinning. 

“Are you okay?” asked Fernald, unwinding the tape from one of their ankles. 

Rory nodded, still breathing heavily. “I’m good.”

“Did I do all right?”

“That was--oh my God.”

“No complaints?” 

“Only that I couldn’t kiss you.”

“Well, now you can. As much as you want,” he said, removing the last of the tape and joining them in bed. 

As soon as Fernald was within reach, Rory pulled him down to the mattress with them and kissed him softly. 

“Thank you,” they murmured, curling up against his side and drawing the blankets over them both. 

“Oh, you’re very welcome,” said Fernald, “believe me.”


End file.
